


Walking home

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anna isn't a nice girl in this I'm sorry, Coming Out, First Kiss, Friendship to Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, tw for violence just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anna was supposed to go on a date with Dean. She had been pretty insisting in her campaign designed to woo the older Winchester, and Castiel thinks it was a little selfish and wrong of her to do so. Because everyone in the Novak house knew how madly in love with Dean Cas was. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking home

**Author's Note:**

> day 15 : snowball fight
> 
>  
> 
> There's a small description of a fight between siblings where someone gets slapped. If it's triggering for you in any way, please please read one of the fluffier stories I posted today and avoid this one :)

Castiel is walking home.

It was possibly a silly idea, with the snow pilled up on the little path he had to take, and the cold wind, but he had made his decision.

He doesn't want to be home. He had stayed at the library as much as possible without alerting anyone, but now he just had to go back.

They were all probably out and about, to the market in town maybe, he thinks they were talking about it this morning, but it had been difficult to focus.

He is just hoping Anna wouldn't be there. He isn't ready to face another fight. He knows the boys would certainly prevent it from happening, there was enough of them to keep Anna away from him, until he could figure out what he had done wrong.

He is exhausted already. If anything, he should be the one throwing a fit, and slapping her. But he would never. He had always been the nice one, the baby. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the Winchester boys playing in their garden, and a snowball crashes just at his feet. 

"Sorry Cas ! You're all right there ?" He smiles and waves back. Sam is one year younger, and they used to go to school together, until Dean got his license and the Impala. Dean, who is looking at him funny. He hurries and almost slips on the wet pavement. Sam jogs and starts to walk next to him. "You've walked all the way from school ?" Castiel nods and tries to get away, but Sam stops him with a hand on his arms. "No, wait. Dean can drop you home, okay ? You'll get pneumonia walking like that. Your house is still very far."

"It's okay, Sam, don't worry." Castiel likes Sam a lot. He's always very nice and taking care of him, even if he's younger. Once, he introduced Cas to his parents and called him his best friend. 

"Please Cas."

No one can say no to Sam's pleading eyes.

Castiel waits in the kitchen, while Sam makes them cocoa and Dean changes to clothes that aren't dripping with melting snow. It was apparently a huge fight.

Anna was supposed to go on a date with Dean. She had been pretty insisting in her campaign designed to woo the older Winchester, and Castiel thinks it was a little selfish and wrong of her to do so. Because everyone in the Novak house knew how madly in love with Dean Cas was. It was embarassing, really. It had a lot to do with Gabriel's temper, and he had apologized after screaming it at the top of his lungs during a fight between him and Michael. Castiel remembers how mortified he had felt, being outed at the dinner table.  
But Anna had dismissed it, because according to her Dean was straight, and so Castiel's infatuation wasn't really a problem. Castiel had cried in his room, and Michael had taken the day off the day after, to stay with him and play video games in silence. 

The following Saturday, Castiel had managed to get himself invited to Kevin's house, to work on theit science project, and he had stayed for the night. Kevin seemed to know something was off with Castiel, and he did his best to cheer his friend up, asking his mom for homemade vietnamese food and getting him all the comic books he could read. 

Castiel was not home for a minute on Sunday, still wearing his coat and gloves, when Anna had started to scream at him, and had slapped him twice before Luke could pry her away. He didn't understand why, but apparently Anna's date had been cancelled, and she seemed to believe Castiel was guilty. She had apologized, later, under Luke and Michael's heavy glares, but Castiel wasn't sure he was ready to trust her yet. 

Castiel still has a bruise on the side of his face, and he's done everything in his power to stay away from home. 

"Ready to go, Cas ?" Dean is smiling, and from the way he looks at him, Castiel thinks maybe he had been watching him playing with the sugar in his cup for a little while. He follows, after thanking Sam, and takes a seat into Dean's pride and joy. After two or three minutes of complete silence, Dean asks "You want to tell me why you decided to walk home at night, instead of waiting for your sister to pick you up ?"

"Anna is not picking me up anymore. We had a... disagreement." Castiel doesn't remember the last time he spoke to Dean like this. They used to talk, a lot, not so long ago. Right until Dean had started to date Lisa, and Castiel had seen them kiss. He had been avoiding the Winchester's house ever since.

"Is that what the bruise on your face is ?" Dean seems really angry, and he's parking the car on the side of the road. Castiel hopes it's not another fight, and he's not going to leave him here to walk home. The path earlier was nice, with all the lights. He's not sure he'll be so happy about the forest. "Did Anna do that to you ?" Castiel nods. "Damn it !" Dean smashes his first on the steering wheel. "I knew it ! I knew it was bound to happen."

"She seems to believe it's my fault your date didn't work out." Castiel doesn't really get Dean's anger, but he's not afraid. Dean would never, ever hurt him. He knows that.

"Well..." Dean runs his fingers through his short hair, and exhales softly. "She's not completely wrong. I mean... I didn't realize she was your sister, you know ?" He starts the engine and the Impala glides into the night.

"You mean when you accepted to see her ?" Dean's ears are red, and he's muttering something before answering. 

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen either, I mean." Castiel can see his house, and he's both incredibly sad and relieved this discussion is going to stop. But Dean just parks his car and stops, still close to the house, but away from the prying eyes. "I had made a deal with myself that I wasn't going to date anymore after Lisa, and then. Well, your sister is very convincing, and it was just supposed to be a movie or whatever, but then Sam told me who she was, and I had to explain to her." Castiel is confused, now, because Dean's words don't make sense. "I told her I couldn't date her, because I was in love with you, and it wouldn't be fair to her, but she..." The older boy notices Castiel's wide eyes and he smiles a sad dejected smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I know you don't feel the same way, I know, okay ? But I decided to be honest, and to tell the truth. I told Lisa, and I told my parents, and I figured I would tell Anna too, I didn't think she would tell you..."

"She didn't." Dean's eyes shoot up to Castiel's and the silence is pressing on his chest. He can't breathe anymore. "She didn't say anything."

"Oh. I see." He's breathing funny, as if he's running. Castiel wants nothing more than to reach for Dean, but he's not sure he's allowed to. "Well, now you know, Cas. Your sister told me you wouldn't be interested, and I was going to make a fool of myself but.."

Castiel steals his first kiss in the dark, on the front seat of the Impala. It's shy and inexperienced. Deans hands are everywhere, in his hair, cupping his jaw, holding the back of his his neck to angle them just right. Dean licks into his mouth and teach his ways to make him moan. Castiel drink them, with the knowledge of Dean's fingers on his skin, under his shirt, up on his legs.

Castiel walks the rest of the way home with a smile on his puffy red lips. 

He will not walk tomorrow. His boyfriend will take him home.


End file.
